Ark 7 Episode 41: The Call To A New World
Participants (Make sure to add yourself to this list to show that you're entering this world. To do this, click "edit" and simply place your curser at the end of the last name typed, and push "enter" once done, click the Paper clip looking Icon above, and type your characters name in the search box. Once their name pops up click and confirm and it then proceed to title your own post with a heading using the heading feature. If this is honestly to complicated, ask Me (Densuke) Sezo, or Keyo to do it for you. To be honest this is basic and I'm not going to do it for you must because your lazy -_- ) *Densuke Mifunae *Keyth Tasanagi *Ginsei Yanazuka *Ayperos *Fumiko Obinata *Aiden Nagara *Felicity Hart *Kyoko Kita *Wilson Thomason *Zetsui Ryukiri *Raphael Graziano Roll Call (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVcBNkXEpDM ) Densuke would look out to the looming crowd of people who have gathered here. Should they have recived a flyer, then they would know the gist of the situation…but they were going to need an even further briefing on it all should they hope to be in the loop somewhat. Densuke would stand beside Keyth who prominently looked at the crowd. Densuke would begin speaking. “To all whom have gathered here. You have been selected and have shown interest in a great journey that is about to commence. A journey for the ages. A living adventure to another world. And prevent the Tyranny of the possible cause of it all. Keyome Tasanagi. The Chairmen Of the Kagemaru Clan.” Densuke would point to the gate behind him. “through these walls in another land unheard of. A world we don’t even know about. But also a world of his possible hiding.” Densuke would take a few steps forward, opening his arms and speaking. “Those of you are my enemies. Some of you are my allies. Hell some of you may even be his allies. Some of you I don’t know, nor would I care to. What matters is in this world, there is a threat that needs to be handled. And we can’t do it alone. If you’re not a skilled warrior, tactician, medic, or anything useful, then please proceed to turn your ass around, and leave. We certainly have no use for the feint of heart, or in my language “baby back bitches”. You might die in here. It’s fully possible this is deaths door. However this is a risk we’re willing to take, and hopefully some of you are willing to take as well. We’re somewhat of a last ditch effort of defense…think of this as an Avengers type deal. “ Densuke would take moment to gather himself thinking about the death of his father.If your coming, then step forward and introduce yourself. Then when all introductions are done. We shall enter together. Again think carefully. You’re leaving behind everything you know for a possible early death. Choose carefully. Cause I’m not asking anymore than once.” Densuke would then wait paitently for all introductions, and then nod. Good. Then what’re we waiting for? Lets get in there…and save what’s worth saving in this city..” Densuke would step through the portal right along with Keyth, and anyone else who choose to follow. The time for talk is over now. The Snake Arrives ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrBB_jq1hVE)) Ginsei sat in his office as Leo knocked on the door and walked in holding a sheet of paper in his hand. “What’s that?” Leo grinned slightly shaking his head. “It seems those mutts need your help.” Ginsei slowly rose from his desk, shaking his head as he took the sheet of paper which turned out to be a flier. “District Four eh?... What’re they planning?” Ginsei stared at the flier for a few moments, silent. “You aren’t thinking of going are you?” Leo looked at Ginsei with a hint of concern that Ginsei was actually considering going. “I’m not letting them get into District Four without me being there…” Ginsei turned, grabbing Yuuyaiba off of his desk before making his way towards the doors of his office. “While I’m gone… Make preparations to take the Kagemaru Clan.” Ginsei exited his office and made his way to his room. He opened the door, making his way to the closet. He glanced around, not seeing Fumiko or the puppies around. “Where the hell?..” He sighed, shaking his head. “She wonders why we never see each other.” He reached into his closet, grabbing his old pair of black boots and black jeans, beginning to change for combat. He grabbed his long coat with the kanji for fear on the back and the grey shirt he wore with it. After changing he picked Yuuyaiba back up and made his way towards the elevator where Leo was waiting. “Tell Fumiko I’ll be gone for a while, tell her I love her.” He entered the elevator and made his way down. Leo, being as efficient as he was, had a car waiting for Ginsei out on the street. The driver smiled as Ginsei got into the back seat. “Let’s go.” Soon they reached the destination and Ginsei got out of the black car, seeing the crowd in front of him. He heard the man known as Densuke speaking about introductions before leaving. He sighed, shaking his head as he made his way through the crowd, making his way up to Densuke and Keyth. He glanced at Keyth before speaking under his breath so only the two could hear him. “No way in hell you’re going without me…” He then turned to the crowd, raising his voice. “Ginsei Yanazuka, leader of Osoremaru.” He stood with Densuke and Keyth until the introductions were finished before turning with the other two, making his way through the portal. Revenge can wait Ayperos would be training og the rooftop of the building, he was almost done with his training when he could see a huge crowd of people heading over to a flier that was hanging up. He raised a brow and whent back inside to get a shower and put on his suit and grab his equipment. It only takes him a few moments and then he was off to look at the flier. "What? Some sort of journy?" He looks at the names of all the people going. "Those two..." He see's Densuke and Keyth. He still wanted to kill them, but he also wanted to go. "Eh, screw it. I'll put my revenge on hold.." he pulls out his phone as he walks to were they all are going to meet. "Hey, I'll be gone for s little while I'l need you to hold down the fort." He hangd up the phone and looks at the cowd of people amd his eyes glow red but then dem.. He Listens to Densuke speak and then see's the other guy walk up and say who he was. He then comes up through the crowd and stand up there with them and looks at them all. "Ayperos Akiyama. I'm comeing along as well." He looks at the portal and smiles a bit, there was something about it, some energy comeing off it that he could somehow feel. He then walks with them through the portal as they do. He wonders what they will find through here. He knew why they had to go, and thoughhe shouldn't care, he like to show off how strong he was, and maybe this journy will make him even more powerful. But only time will tell. Follow You, Follow Me (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-kdRa2sCy4 )) After Ginsei was gone, the entire building was searching for hours, but Fumiko was not to be seen. Fumiko had heard the conversation right outside the office door and had planned in advance, grabbing a taxi and heading down to the new District. “No way is he fucking leaving me behind…” She saw the large crowd of people and shivered. She told them her name and who she was with and she easily got by. She was Keyth and even a glimpse of Ginsei before ducking into the crowd. Fumiko looked in awe at the large portal and the few gentleman standing infront of it. One guy began to speak and then stepping in eith Keyth. Then it was Ginsei, she ducked, not wanting to be seen. She stood back up and Ginsei was gone and then people started moving towards it. She walked with them, not really paying attention, her heels dragging on the ground. What was inside? What could she do? There was nothing she could do. She stepped inside and there was no more turning back. The Nagara Legacy -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAbN8ajc0qY) Making his rounds through the streets of District 2 Aiden would notice a small paper attached to a light pole. In fact now that he thinks about it there are posters all over the place. 'What's all this about,' Aiden wondered. He ripped one of the flyers down and read the scribbles on it, 'Calling all with varying skill. A journey to a new yet undiscovered world. Expect anything, even DEATH. Brave souls only.' Aiden merely smirked and tossed the paper to the ground heading off to the location it descirbed. It lead him to the far side of District 2. As he saw the crowd of people the only thing past them was a large metal dome. There was a large door way aswell. A sign read District 4 and a bit of spray paint said keep out, locked for your protection.Aiden noticed that the door was actually open now and no longer locked. He looked to the front of the crowd to see two boys, one he knew, giving a speach. Densuke was telling them of the dangers they may face and why they were called here. He asked for those who were going to join in to step forward and another boy stepped up, said his name was Ginsei. Followed by a man named Ayperos. Aiden then pushed his way to the front and stood infront of the crowd of people. He looked over them all and announced, "I am Aiden Nagara!" He paused as a slight murmer went over the crowd. They started speaking of the name Nagara and why it was familiar before he spoke again, "That's right, Nagara, I am the son of Ryuzakii Nagara." The crowd got silent as they looked this boy, Aiden, over wondering how someone so young could be the sone of a man almost twenty years dead. He turned away at that point and stepped up to the other four, lineing up ready to enter this new world.- Curiosity & Excitment Felicity had no idea what she was getting herself into by being there, nor did her air headed self seem to care at the moment. She may or may not have overheard Densuke talking about it, and refusing to let her go but of course she went anyways. She bit her lip trying to concentrate on what he was saying. She just watched Densuke talk, and soon as he pointed to the door her eyes just locked onto the door. That door had such .. such a horrible aura surrounding it. It made her stomach twist and turn. Soon enough the voice that was talking started to muffle as the door was the only thing she saw at the moment. It was almost as if it was warning her to keep away, too bad anything that warned her to keep out never stopped her. It actually attracted her more, now she was aching to see what was behind the doors. She was almost about to shove through the crowd and bust open the doors. Of course she maintained her self control and shook her head almost as if she came back to reality. She began to try to listen to Densuke and Keyth talk again, except she could not keep her mind off this new adventure. She was not only excited, she was curious.. and those two things do not go too well with Felicity around. Plus, she couldn't let an opportunity like this pass by her, she still needed to train and this was perfect! Felicity took a deep breathe and stood forward out of the crowd slowly and grinned her usual Cheshire cat smile up at them and raised her hand joyfully. "Goodness, you thought you could get rid of me? Felicity Hart at your service!" She spoke and she placed her raised hand to her forehead saluting both the men playfully. She giggled as she saluted them, her eyes sparkled a bit with glee. She hurried toward them with both her hands at her side she waved to everyone in the crowd and blew a kiss cheerfully behind her and turned to stare at the portal. "Here we go." She slowly walked in swaying her hips gracefully with her glide as she walked in after them. A Journey? Kyoko Kita sat amidst a field of wild flowers, the fragrant aroma wafting in the air. She hardly noticed as she peered up at the full moon, her pale green eyes wide and reflecting the glowing orb. Wrapped around her was the sheerest of nightgowns, the fabric draping around her slender frame. She rose to her feet without averting her eyes and she felt the chill of the dew covered grass. Her feet were bare and her raven hair tumbled down her shoulders. And there was silence. Silence was rare for Kyoko who could always feel the hum of her other half. She let her eyes drift closed and no matter how hard she searched the division between her two halves seemed to have completely disappeared. It brought an odd sort of peace to not be at war with herself and she sighed in relief. A gust of wind whipped through the meadow and the pedals from the flowers were torn from their hosts and fluttered around her. Without knowing why, she began to walk. One step in front of the other, she followed the moon. It seemed her steps had no effect on distance, or perhaps the field was just that large that she seemed unable to find an end to it. Time seemed to have no sway on her and she was unable to tell how long she had walked, but out of nowhere a pair of crumbling stone steps seemed to appear before her. Kyoko hadn’t seen them appear, they were just there though she had not seen them prior to that very moment. Her eyes climbed to the top of them and were greeted by the wooden Torri columns which marked the entrance to a small shrine. Curiosity drove her up the steps. When she reached the top she paused and her eyes widened. There, leaning against the shrine was a man fast asleep. He was like no man she had ever seen before. His face was flawless, all his features perfectly angled and skin as smooth as porcelain. In his current state, he had a rather peaceful expression. His perfect face was surrounded by long wisps of silvery hair, bangs cascading over his left eye. His chest rose and fell in perfect rhythm which she could clearly see as it peaked out from the folds of a pure white yukata with intricate red trim. She tried to stop her eyes from staring but it was rather ineffectual. Kyoko stooped to one knee and her slender fingers reached out to brush the bangs from his face only to pause inches from their destination as the man’s eyes shot open. They peered at her with such pensiveness that she jerked her hand back and began to stutter an inaudible apology. He seemed unfazed by her gesture and apology “Well you took your damn time getting here Kyoko.” He said as he looked her up and down. “You have grown some since the last time I checked in on you.” She searched her memories as she tried to recall the man to no avail, still her cheeks flushed with pink at the idea that this man was waiting for her and had been checking up on her. She mumbled a soft “I’m sorry Sir,” and cast her eyes down at her toes that were smudged with dirt. “No, I am sorry Kyoko dear. You are going to have to go on a journey and it isn’t the type of journey one takes lightly,” his voice, though soft carried a seriousness to it. “A journey?” She questioned curiously. “Yes a journey, and I cannot tell you any more than that and can only hope that you will one day understand why you are being sent and perhaps there you can find what you are seeking. Alas, I have said too much already and I am a busy man.” With that he, reached towards her with his pointer finger and poked her in the middle of her forehead. The very second his finger made contact with her skin the images before her began to fade and she awoke to find herself leaning against the shrine where she had been raised. With a disoriented look upon her visage, she peered around. In her hand, she clutched a single piece of paper. It was a flyer of some sort discussing something about traveling to a new world. And that was how Kyoko ended up in a crowd of pilgrims traveling to a dangerous new world leaving everything behind that she had ever known for reasons she did not understand. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched all those before her make their introductions. Finally, it was her turn and her voice froze in her throat in front of the crowd and she glanced around nervously. Seconds turned to minutes until she finally spoke up “Kyoko, Kyoko Kita is my name and I am a shrine maiden to Tsukuyomi the moon Kami.” Dont try to stop us.. Keyth Tasanagi: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbNcK9DoKEg)) Keyth had his arms crossed and eyes closed as he listned to Densuke speak. IN his hand a journal sat in between the fingers of his right hand. He had recieved it shortly... it was delivered to the hideout shortly before he departed. Keyth cringed, as he rememberd the first pages of what he had read. 'Entry one.. We have discovered the entrance to the Worlds greatest treasury. Ironic it was literally a saying of words that sat right in everyone's faces. How I came upon the code to get into district 4. Well My Secretary Alex Stone figured it out years ago.. She could have been president how smart that girl was.. Alex found the code shortly before she died... The Kagemaru had this code for as long as I could remember. The pistols I gave Isabelle my ex wife when we were younger had the encryption of the saying along the Barrol. They had been a family hairloon.. for my many generations and said that the guns belonged to Mr.hiro himself, creator of Kasaihana city. "Four pedals shine bright, on the the fire flowers pride..." Was the saying...' Keyth sighed as he opened his eyes. Could his father be the one behind this? But he saw him die... how could this be... "..." He listned to Ginsei speak to him, his left eye opening to look at him as he smirked, those two at that moment would single out the rest of the room. Keyths body flashing red, while Ginsei's a dark purple and black. A Snake sat behind him, while an Ape was behind Keyth, both animals looking like they were about to attack one another in the small chi battle. During there short stare down before reality faded back into play. Keyths eyes opened waiting till everyone was done speaking.((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epFoQHZu0w4)) " ALLLLLLLRIGHTT!!" He said pointing down to the crowd below. " I AM KEYTH TASANAGI, SON OF THE BIG BAD GUY!" He said shouting at the top of his lungs. His wild hair moving with every movement he made. He wore a black trench coat with no shirt, his scars and tattoo's easily shown, he was even sporting his blade on his back. Something he never did anymore. " I DONT HAVE A FUCKING CLUE! AS TO WHAT'S IN THERE, AND NEITHER DO YOU! BUT C'MON THIS IS DISTRICT FOUR!" He said as the crowd began to rally. " WERE NOT GONNA BE AFRAID! WERE NOT SCARED! WERE GONNA CHARGE IN THERE WITH OUR HEADS UP HIIIIGHH! NOTHINGS GOING TO STOP US, WERE GONNA GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS! AND CRUSH ANYTHING IN OUR WAAAAYYY!!!!!" The crowd began to scream, Kagemaru men and a few of the Arasumaru stood in the front cheering. " IF EVERYONES READY! LETS FUCKIN MOVE, OUUUUUUUUUUT!!" Keyth said pointing to the gate. He had opened it earlier that day. Instead of walking the crowd began to stampede into the gate as they rushed in. Keyth still stood there pointing. A news reporter team in a helicopter was pointing down. " I cant believe this! These kids have actually done it, they've gotten into District 4, this... this cant be real!" After everyone entered Keyth stayed behind. Agent angel appeared infront of him, with a ciggeratte in his mouth. A couple of special elite soliders jummped down from builidings next to Agent angel all getting into a stance. Keyth stood there staring back at them. "...I had a feeling, you were gonna fuckin show up.." Keyth said eying the man. " Of course, Tasanagi do you know what you have done? We cant let you past that gate... If you do, you may find out secrects the government may not l-" " Fuck you, and this government..." He said taking his blade out from its sheathe. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0A9aEOt4MM)). " I DONT CARE.... ABOUT WHAT YOUR FUCKING FILITHY GOVERNMENT THINKS OF ME!" HE said as hair began to move wildly. " I AM KEYTH, TASANAGI... HEIR OF THE KAGEMARU CLAN... LEADER OF THE ARASUMARU CLAN..." He said gripping his blade with both of his hands. The soliders put there guns up. " AND I WONT BE STOPPED BY ANYONE, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME!?!?!?? AAHHHHHHH!!" He swung his blade up in a diagonal slash into the ground. Litterall exterting his Cleaver shot into a releasing wave as it was sent out into the soliders and Agent Angel. His body phased through it by the Soliders bodies were cut in half. Agent Angel zipped to Keyth appearing above his head with a large Kunai attempting to stab him in the head, Though Keyth had read in his fathers Journal, how Agent angel did combat. IN slow motion his own body zipped to the other end of his blade, Agent Angels attack missed completely as Keyth then simply lunged his blade forward stabbing right into him. Blood splured from Agent Angels lips as he lay limp upsisde from from Keyths attack. " H-How.... D-Did you know?!" Keyth lifted Agent angels body up on his blade. His eyes flaring red. " My mother... taught me how to read.." He said as he released a wave of Chi through the man's body from his blade once more, causing him to combust in a flash of blurring white gold. Keyths arm dropped as he then turned to see Mr.Hanz, Wilson, Zetsui, and even Ralpheal. They had smirks on there faces. Keyth pointed his blade at them. " .... Dont try to stop us..." He said, Slowly. Zetsui had licked his lips as he tilted his head to the right. " Heh... reminds me of a younger me.." He said refering t Keyth. His long black trench coat flowing in the wind as he made his way into D4 as it closed behind him with a loud BOOOM. < To Ark 7 Ep 39 To Ark 8 Ep 1 > Category:Ark 7 Category:Ark7